


[Art|| t.m.w.t.d.1]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22369744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: David and Patrick kissing on Patrick's couch (from the "Tell me what to draw" form)]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	[Art|| t.m.w.t.d.1]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/190414863526) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
